Pet shop
by Chanceheart
Summary: this is a story about red... read 1st chap to understand reds power and why its called Pet shop. haz only some violence. vilocence from red...unexpected!
1. Chapter 1

**No! I can't say it! Ever afters point at me with pick forks and nasty grins except snow, Farrah, Billy, babba yaga, and puck. Master walks up and holds a knife up to my chin. "Say it"**

** "NO!" I scream trying to wiggle out of the hang trap they got on my hands**

** "Say it or you'll never see Daphne again!" threatens mirror**

** "NO! You have her! How could you!" tears stream down my face**

** "I am the master of the scarlet hand Red. Now SAY IT!"**

** "Fine…. For Daphne`s safety….(Disclaimer:) I don't own the sisters Grimm. NOW GIVE DAPHNE TO ME!"**

** "Give her the child."Mirror puts the knife back into his pocket. Daphne gets pushed to me and she runs to me hugging and un tying me**

** "Now go find granny I'll be back" I say. Then I whistle.**

** Daphne's face brightens a bit "you sound like puck" she chuckles**

** "Hey! I kind of do!"A hard beat of wings comes over crowd and three jabberwockies appear. "Daph get on the small one and go home" daph nods. She hops on the smallest and leaves, the two other jabberwockies protect her.**

** The hunger game boom comes and my last voice is a scream….**

Reds pov.

I listen to better than revenge by Taylor swift. I unknownlingly start singing it. Granny comes out of the kitchen, Jake comes down from upstairs, puck and Sabrina rush out of the dinning room, and next to me Daphne is staring at me wide eyed.

" What?" I ask getting up from the couch.

"Y-your v-v-voice" Puck cracks

I cover my mouth. I knew I was a horrible singer and Justin beber was better than me **(sorry beiber fan girls I'm not one I'm actually a hater)**. I hated my voice and I wanted to run away.

" I'm so sorry!" I exclaim

"Don't be!" Daphne screams in my ear

"You're a great singer!" granny says

"Not one of my potions can make a voice that great!"

"Better than anyone I've ever heard!" exclaims Sabrina. She looks at puck (**she and puck are 17 and Daphne and red are 15 and puck and Sabrina are dating, red has a huge crush on little boy blue also daph is dating musterseed over the phone)** and jabs him in the stomach.

"Hey! What the he… oh…. You're not a half bad singer Red."

I blush "thanks" I slowly walk to the door, and shuffled outside and dashed to the pet store. **(why is she going to the pet store? -3- two reasons ill give u one and the other a hint ok ? She like is awesome and there awesome to her and she can understand them…. ANIMALS. Also the second thing is a hint and so I say "Red and Blue make purple)**

Dinglaing! The door bell rings.

"Ah so heres our favortite window shoper!" chuckles a guy with pucks shaggy blond hair, a blue T-shirt, blueish-blackish jeans and some purple and gray nikes.

Red blushes and says "and heres my best friend making me feel special again!"

"Hey that's what I dooooo!"

" so hows it goin blue?" red asks while turning around to see some kittens playing with her hair.

"nothing much, little red" he sighs

"oh to bad we got a lot going on at the grimm household"

"Hey red?"

"yes?"

"are you free Saturday and Monday? Cause I need some help over here… im the last enploye and you have the 'Charm' on animals."

"sure. Here I`ll help out now."

"thanks"

"Your welcome" sighs Red. AT least she had some time with Blue. I start singing hurricane by houner society. "There was a threat of love"

Blue joined in : I`d didn't think it come!"

~2 hours later~

~Monday Moring~

"Bye guys! I'm helping Blue out at the pet shop!" says red **(which is the loudest shell probably be)** as she grabs her coat and rushes out the door.

She strolls to the pet shop and picks up a feathered friend along the way. Red opens the door and walks in, Blue staring at her with wide eyes.

"Wow! I didn't think you were that good with animals!" he exclaims motioning to the bald eagle on her arm and a red tailed hawk on her shoulder.

"well let's say these guys are some old friends of mine. As in a few weeks ago." She mummers. She motions the birds to go on a tree in the store.

"Blue this is Rachel, the eagle and Tobias, the hawk **(IM a BIG BIG BIG BIG animorphs fan and a Toachel fan *tobias-rachel*)**."

"Wow shes beautiful!"

"OMG don't say that to Rachel or…."

Tobias darts at Blue, knocking him off the ground tumbling blue to his talons.

"Rachel! Tell Tobias to stop!"

"SQUACK!" chirped Rachel

"SCREECH!" answers back Tobias as he gets off Blue.

"Thanks Rachel and Red."

"no problem."

"SCAWK!"

A commotion starts. Red turns around to see the door bell ring. And there he stands….. Blue Beard

~to be contiuned~

**Mehehehe. Ok if u wanna hear chap 2 just click the little review button down below :3.**

** PEACE OUT COOKIE GIRLS, U RED HEADS. KITTYS,AND PEOPLE!**


	2. The fight

**Thank you Jack-the-annoying-freak for giving me support. This is gonna be short one k? But Reds gonna kick butt! PS still reds pov**

"What are you doing here?" Blue growled shielding Red with his body.

"Oh nothing. Just gonna steal some things, kill some people. "Blue beard said pulling out his dagger. And slowly walking towards blue.

My eyes widened. He was going to kill Blue! I had to do something. Uh oh! He shrunk Excalibur! The daggers Excalibur! Blue has no fighting techniques! I guess it's up to me.

Before I knew it Blue beard grabbed Blue by the collar and stuck Excalibur in his pocket. "I want you to die slowly to see the pain,"

He shoved a normal dagger into Blues knee.

"NO!" I screamed. Wow that's the loudest I've ever been!

I ran to the wall, flipped and landed on bluebeard. I snatched Excalibur and I shoved it into my belt slot. I grabbed bluebeard by the leg and flipped him when he got up.

He charged at me and all I had to do is move to the left. I did a really loud whistle and a giant cloud of lions came in. I told the cubs to save all the animals and the grownups to attack blue beard.

I lightly touched blue and helped him up.

Luckily I called a horse wagon and I gently put him in. I garbed the reins and rode home.

"Lebling!" granny Relda exclaimed. "are you hurt? What happened? Why is Blue hurt?"

Daphne came in and screamed when she saw the blood staning my pants. For all she knew, she thought it was mine.

"Relax Daph. Its Blues. He got a dagger in the knee."

"N-n-not that" she whimpered.

"What?"

"Look at your shoulder"

I looked at it and my eyes widened.

**DUN DUN DUHHHHHHH!**

** People including you jack please hear this song about y u should review.**

** Review Review review! Or ill will eat chu!**

**mehaha**


	3. Jabberwockies?

**Last time I left you in a cliffy! You're lucky jack two short stories in one day.**

Next thing red new, she was screaming.

There was a mini blood red handprint on her shoulder and in green it spelt. 'any last words?'

Everyone gasped. I screamed. And there was a strong knock on the door.

Granny said "house. Lock down."

Windows and the door bolted shut.

"Run away leblings run."

Sabrina, Daphne, puck, and I scurried upstairs and shut the door to pucks room. We didn't know what to do.

So we played truth or dare.

~2 hours later~

"OMG" I gasped

"What?" everyone questioned

"Blue"

Everyone gasped

I knocked down the door with a kick and rushed downs stairs grabbed blues body without a sound. All of the sudden the door busted down.

I letted go of blue and flew into the man's face. And I whistled. Tons of jabberwockies appeared out of nowhere. And I signaled them to guard the house.

All of the kids rushed down.

"What happened?" asked Sabrina

"What did I miss… oh" he looked down at the passed out man in a black hoodie.

"WHATS GOING ON?"Demanded Daphne.

"Hey! Even though I'm not insane anymore I still got the power of the Jabberwocky!"

"Yes, we all have to bow down to the jabberwocky queen" a deep voice came from behind red. All of a suddenly purple-black shadow casted behind red.

"Everyone this is Simon" then red shuffled sideways to show the enormous jabberwocky. "He`s the first jabberwocky and only to talk.

A jabberwocky who's the size of a full grown elephant came and screamed "JABBERWOCKY!"

Simon told us " a blackish shadowy creature has been roaming the forest at impossible speeds."

Everyone replied "Canis"


	4. Uh Oh

**Sorry I haven't been on for a while. So heres chap 4! Ps different povs and a new charater!**

Daphne`s Pov.

"We`re off to find canis! A wonderful kind wolf!"

Reds pov.

We left the door open in case Blue woke up.I hope Lena donsent come inside. Such a snooper everafter.

Lena`s Pov.

Ha! I can get anything I want! After all im Glinda`s daughter. Oh! Hey! Look the grimm household left there door open

Step. step. step

Whos that person on the ground?

I walk to the boy.

Gasp! Its blue. haha! Time to make him fall!

Blue`s POV.

Last time I opened my eyes I saw Reds beautiful brown hair rush. Her cinnamon brown eyes, and her pale skin. I almost can see her high cheek bones and red hood right now.

I open my eyes. Whats that figure? Ohhh! Black shiny hair. Look at all that crisp golden tan.

Suddenly I forgot all about Red.


	5. Sorry that i took so long

**CHAP 5 EVERONE AND WHEN I SAY EVERYONE I MEAN JACK! Ps in here im making a few tweaks after he says about reds pale skin he suppost to say "I need to ask her out"**

Reds POV.

We came home…..After tracking down Mr. Canis….. He said he was 'finding himself'

I saw a note on the table and grabed it.

"Hello Miss little red riding hood!

I got your 'boyfriend' to fall for me! Ill see you later when my posy will be protecting me!"

I didn't know that I was crushing the paper in my hand. I hated lena scince I saw her.

~1rst day of school~

I walked to school helping Daphne, who broke her ankle. Sadly we missed the bus and stupid Puck wont fly us there and Sabrina dosent have her lisence yet.

We arrived at school and helped daph to class.

~after school~  
I hate that Lena and Blue are in my singing class. But today I loved it.

Mr. Moron (Yes that's his last name) said this "we are recording a music video. Red you will be singing 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift."

~2 hours after preparing~

I walked in w/ jeans and a white tank top, red sneakers.

I walked on set

"ACTION!"

I closed my eyes and opened them.

"I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh."

Blue`s POV.

A flash of memories came back. But not mine. A little girl was crying at a womens dead body, covered w/ blood. Also a very elderly man counseling a 4000 **(just guessing that's her age :3) **year girl who looked 9.

And I couldn't control my body. "STOP!"

**Sorry that I didn't update in a while Jack. Writers block and NJ asks**


End file.
